1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to appliances to facilitate cleaning of floors within homes and businesses and more particularly to a combined dustpan and broom that facilitates storage when not in use and which facilitates the usage of the broom and dustpan.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brooms have long been known. Dustpans have long been known. It has also long been known to combine a broom and a dustpan into a single unit and locate the broom and dustpan together during the time that the broom and dustpan are not being used. However, prior to the present invention it is believed that there has not been known any combined broom and dustpan where the dustpan is prevented from being moved from a stowage position to a usage position when the dustpan is combined with the broom and located in the stowage position.